


Of Easter and Lavi

by Aviantei



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, T for mild cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] There is no Easter Bunny, but there IS an Easter Rabbit. And this is his attempt at getting some holiday spirit to the Black Order.





	Of Easter and Lavi

**Author's Note:**

> Looking over my old archives, I can't decide whether to cringe or just accept that these are the building blocks of my writing. In any event, this was my first attempt at a one shot. I still have the notebook where I handwrote the original draft out. It was originally posted to fanfiction.net on April 4, 2009.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Of Easter and Lavi**

[A _D.Gray-man_ One Shot]

By: Aviantei

* * *

Hate to be the one to break it to you, but there is no Easter Bunny. Sorry, but that's just how it is. I could go on an entire spiel of, if he's not real, _why_ we use him, but I don't want to bore you. On the other hand my dear friends, there _is_ an Easter Rabbit.

"What's the difference?" you may ask. That's quite simple, actually. The Easter Bunny is the cute iconic symbol of the holiday. The Easter Rabbit is the reigning psycho who causes torture for his friends whenever the holiday rolls around. Let's venture to one such Easter at the Black Order…

"Easter Egg Hunt?" the group of exorcists that Lavi had oh-so-graciously shoved into the Black Order's kitchen questioned.

The redhead nodded proudly, the tell-tale signs of trouble bunny ears sprouting from his head. "Yep. Time to bring some holiday spirit to this place!" he declared.

 _Crack… Plop!_ Lavi didn't even wince as the egg landed on top of his head.

"No way in hell," Kanda deadpanned, tossing the eggshell to the side. He then proceeded to storm out of the overcrowded kitchen, leaving those remaining to stare at Lavi.

"Um… We should probably boil these first, shouldn't we?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. The entire group sighed.

"I'll go get a sponge," Lenalee said, heading to retrieve said item.

"It was a good try, Lavi," Allen comforted, patting the dejected rabbit on the shoulder.

"I'll get him next year."

* * *

[Fin]


End file.
